Their Last Time Together
by Greekgoddess730
Summary: Two lovers have to say goodbye. One has broken down mentally and physically and the other doesn't want to lose the love of their life.


Disclaimer: This is not associated with my other story! But This is the last few pgs of HP. None of these characters are mine!

Their last Time Together

Walking through the battle-scarred land, his destroyed home, the place he once loved he realized it was over. Slowly sifting through the ashes of what was once Hogwarts; he could not believe that Voldemort had the nerve to strike the only place that had kept him at bay. Clenching his fists, he was certain that most of the people that had fought beside him were dead. Seldom does one live after Voldemort decides to kill them. Stumbling upon his own steps he looked down and saw a piece of a mirror. Bending down to pick it up, he saw the reflection of a boy with lifeless green eyes staring back at him, his pale face was torn apart, full of scars and cuts. He threw aside the mirror in anger it shattered as it hit the ground. In front of him were bodies; among them were his good friends and the greatest wizard who ever lived. Seeing his friends and Dumbledore like this was too much, what more was there to live for? Cradling his friend's body in his bloody arms, a voice called from behind him.

"Harry?"

Slowly he turned around; it was Hermione, as she ran to him he realized that he did not lose the love of his life.

"Harry is that you? I thought for sure he killed you."

As she looked around at the smoldering piles of ashes around them, she saw Ron in Harry's arms and she slowly looked back at Harry with tears flooding her eyes.  
"What happened after I left?"

"Well..." he started taking a deep breath.

Harry told her everything, how Malfoy tricked him into leaving the school to look at something he found in the forest. Malfoy, who secretly worked as a Death Eater had negotiated a truce with Harry earlier in the year; thinking they would work together, but sadly it was a trap for Voldemort. Then as the Dark Mark was cast against the night sky, Malfoy ran for it and Harry was left with Voldemort. Harry had witnessed Voldemort whip out his wand and torch the school with one curse. With the burning school reflected in his eyes, Harry could feel the fire rush wildly through him. Remembering how to get a curse started, he felt the power within him, and screamed at the top of his lungs, "AVADA KEDAVRA!", a burst of bright green light exploded around a twenty-mile radius destroying anything in its path.

"I'm lucky to be alive," Harry mumbled after painfully retelling the events of the night.

"Harry, you're going to be all right."

"No, that took a lot out of me, I couldn't possibly go on with life as it was."

"Harry, this time I'm here."

"What about Ron?" He said looking at Ron's pale ghostly face. "It's my fault he's dead."

"He's in a better place. Don't blame yourself."

"How do I explain this to his family? They'll never forgive me. I was his friend, I couldn't even be there to protect him."

"Harry, you can't save the world, the Weasleys will understand."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?" he screamed, "They knew I was no good the day I told them about the prophecy, they probably told Ron to hang around with a better crowd. If he took their advice..." he paused, "he'd probably be alive."

"But he wouldn't have gotten to know the greatest wizard in the world. Trust me Harry, he's happy now knowing he was loyal to you and his school."

"Loyal? Ha! Where does loyalty and trust get anyone?" he screamed.

"Harry stop!" she said kindly as she placed her hands around his blood red hand.  
He looked at her hands, "I killed someone Hermione, and I killed so many people."

"You killed Voldemort, he would have done so much damage if he lived."

"And I hope he's rotting in heck." He stopped "I KILLED RON, HERMIONE!"

"No you didn't, its not your fault Harry," she said tightening her grip on his hand.

"Everything hurts," he moaned looking at her hand that was on top of the puddle of blood surrounding him.

"Harry, get up. I'll get you to a hospital."  
"No, I can't walk, let me be," He retorted stubbornly.

"Why?"

"Because, I need to be with my family, Sirius...and Ron." He said looking at the white, pale corpse, "besides you're too weak to carry me."  
"No, I'll build up my strength, just come! I don't want to lose you too," she said crying.

"Finally, I'll be at peace, Hermione, do you know what that means to me?" Harry asked, growing weaker both physically and mentally.

"Harry, you always said the right thing, but this time please, I need you, the wizarding world needs you."

"Hermione," Harry said with a hushed voice, "I can't."

"You never let me or Ron say that ever. Why? Because you were stronger than that, now please Harry."

"I'll always watch over you Hermione, forever," he whispered with a tear rolling down his face.

"No," she whispered tightening her grasp, "I don't want to lose you," Hermione said crying uncontrollably.  
"Death is just another adventure," he said in a whisper closing his eyes.

"Harry..." she laid his head in her lap and held him as she cried.

Harry drifted slowly, Hermione gave him a soft kiss on his head and whispered in his ear, "Harry, I'll always love you...go...be at peace."

Looking at her one last time he used his last bit of strength to put his hand to her cheek, and mouthed "Love you," then finally he closed his eyes. Feeling his body grow cold Hermione thought of all the hardships he went through, the burden he had to carry, just because he was the chosen one. His pale, cold face shined in the light. "Good-bye, Harry," she whispered, hugging his lifeless body. Running her fingers through his tousled hair, for the last time, she caught sight of the one thing that led to his destruction...his lightning bolt scar.


End file.
